dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Ability
Special Abilities'' ' are supernatural powers obtain from the peculiar energy, Tantra, that a being can have. The abilities are usually physics or mystic related; they have many categories, classes, and subtypes. Here, we will cover most of them'.' '''Classes:' * Normal- regular class special abilities that aren’t high tier or just normal at best EX: (Pressure, Power Switch, and stockpile) * Prodigy- Advanced class special abilities that are most likely to be high tier or overpowered. EX :(Electromagnetics, Gravity, Kinetic Absorption, Primordial Light Manipulation, etc.) Subtypes: * '''''Generation-(lit. “Release or Produce) Type special abilities have the power to discharge or produce energy and matter inside or around the user. It requires conscious effort to use it which can be the weakness of the user if they can’t concentrate. (ex. Flame, Lightning) * Alter- (lit. “Modification”, Or "Transformation") This type of special abilities have the power to transform, manipulate, and enhance the user’s body or area. Advanced users of this ability or naturally gifted ones are able to freely remodel matter and/or how its structured in space and time. The weakness of these types of special abilities are usually cooldowns between uses based on the physical condition of the user. (ex. Mirror, Steel, and Blood control) * Converter- (lit. “Absorption or Transfer) This type of special abilities have the ability to convert any type of energy into Tantra to further fuel their power and utilize it in some way or transfer the power to others and objects. Weaknesses are the capacity limits of the user depending on body conditions. (ex. Kinetic Absorption, Power Transfer, Kinetic Booster, etc.) * Mental- (lit. Mindpower) Type special abilities have the power to use thoughts, mindsets, telepathy and have their cognitive function and intelligence greatly improved. People still have to train to master their mental abilities. A weakness of these abilities are gaining a superiority complex and underestimating opponents or being physically weak due to some people only relying on their ability. ( ex. IQ, Instant Grasp, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Alteration, etc.) * Hybrid- (lit. Merged Ability) Type special abilities are rare special abilities that occur at a 5% chance during pregnancy giving the infant(s) two or three special abilities instead of one this is as rare as mystic based Tantra users; only happening 5/100 times making hybrids instantly classifiable for "Prodigy". Special Ability Example list * Remaster (Prodigy/Hybrid) * Instant Learn (Prodigy/Mental) * Flight (Regular/Emitter) * Megaton (Prodigy/Alter) * Kinetic Booster (Prodigy/Converter) Tantra Origin and Connection Tantra (タントラ Tantora) is a peculiar ''interdimensional Energy that originated from the Big Bang; which covers the Multiverse affecting the beings within it giving them supernatural abilities, making them conduits of this peculiar energy. ''Any trait that utilizes or involves tantra is classified as a Special Ability; ''to further develop these abilities require immense, and specialized training to upgrade them. A user's Special Ability is bestowed to them randomly at birth requiring you to gain an understanding of your ability; however rarely, it can also be manifest through bloodlines.'' '' Tantra is needed to use any special ability regardless of class, (The user is just like a car and Tantra is the gas used to fuel it; If there is no fuel for the car then car ceases to function.), Tantra is gauged through percentages, so the lowest tantra can go without killing the user is 10%; while the highest recorded in Zeltarian history is at least 300,000,000% (From the Current Head Ranger Galford). If a person's tantra is below 10% then the ability can't be utilized anymore, but there are rare cases where people are born with tantra above the average 100%, as shown with Galford's tantra percentage.''Category:Aeroga Category:Solarverse Category:Antydeth Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Zeibia